


While Mother's Away...

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Barbed Penis, Bestiality, Catboys & Catgirls, Hybrid Louis, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Painful Sex, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, if 16 is underage where you live, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry witnesses his hybrid gettin' it on with their neighbor's hybrid.  Harry wants to try.





	While Mother's Away...

* * *

 

 

It probably shouldn’t have turned Harry on as much as it did.  He knew it wasn’t normal, wasn’t socially acceptable, but he still couldn’t look away.  

He had only taken his feline hybrid, Louis, out to wear some energy off after being cooped up alone in the house all day.  His mom hated when she came home from work to a hyper cat getting under her feet while she tried to make dinner. And, coming up to mid-thigh when standing, Louis wasn’t exactly the easily pushed away small kitten that he once had been.  

They had been chasing each other around the yard as they normally did, Louis stalking and then pouncing and knocking him into the soft grass before taking off to start the whole thing again.  They’d almost grown up together like that, messing around like brothers since Harry had unwrapped the box with the hybrid kitten in it on his sixth birthday. That was ten years ago already but still not much had changed.  

Except for what was happening right in front of him.  That was new and so was his reaction. 

Harry had just sat up in the grass from being tackled when the neighbors hybrid, Princess, easily scaled the fence and started to run across the yard.  

Louis was on her in a second, a wrestling match ensued, and Harry was immediately looking for a way to get them apart, for them to stop fighting.  The garden hose was close and, if he could get it turned on, the water would surely break up the scuffle. 

But then Harry froze.  

Louis had crawled on top of Princess, pushing her shoulders down into the grass to keep her in place while his legs began to shuffle his hips forward.  Louis had a few more human features than the other hybrid, Lou’s fur tapering off to the bare skin of his belly and chest and again up his neck to leaves most of his face smooth.  The cat beneath him was nearly all feline, long fluffy white hair covering most of her body but still leaving her an even match for Louis’ size. 

Louis tail was held stiff, his back arching up in a strange curve that Harry had never seen him in before.  It wasn’t until his hips started to give experimental thrusts that Harry realized what was happening. 

His hybrid was just about to fuck his neighbors cat.  

He was just about to reach for the hose when the moment of penetration happened, a sound and a visual that went straight to his own dick like a sudden jolt of electricity, unexpected and out of nowhere.  Louis’ hips gave a hard shove and the cat beneath him yowled, growling out as Louis’ hips began to twitch and his grip on her became vice-like. 

There was no excuse for Harry watching, absolutely none at all.  But his dick was hard now and he couldn’t force himself to look away from the way his hybrid was breeding Princess.  He palmed himself as he watched, Princess’ growls becoming louder as Louis thrust his hips to bury his cock deeper. 

It was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen and he wondered if Louis had sneaked away to do this before or if this was his first time.  It somehow made it more erotic to know that he was witnessing his hybrid lose his virginity. His own hybrid was getting more action than him and he tried not to think about how sad that was.  16 was probably too young to have fucked around a lot but he’d at least hoped to have had something other than his own hand by that point. Instead, he was jerking himself off in the middle of his yard while he watched animals getting it on.  

Almost as quickly as it started, Louis released Princess and hopped off, the other hybrid scrambling off back over the fence into her yard.  Louis ran over to Harry like nothing had happened, dick still visible as it partially poked out of its sheath. 

Harry was surprised to see it looked more like his own cock when it was out.  He reached out and began to stroke it, feeling the fur of the base of the area that normally covered it.  He could still feel the slick on it, the head still dripping fluids from the slit. 

“Fuck Lou,” he murmured, cock fully out of his own jeans now and stroking in earnest.  

Harry wasn’t sure what he thought his hybrid’s penis would look like but the way it was situated reminded him of a dog.  The shaft extended and looked so human though it wasn’t standing free like Harry’s. He followed the line back up until he was cupping furry balls, Louis’ back leg moving at the odd angle.  Letting go, he began to jerk his own dick off faster, images of his hybrid mounting the other cat still fresh in his mind. He closed his eyes to the image, moaning out as he thought about what it would feel like to be the one breeding the cat, to be the one Louis was breeding.  

“Fuck!!” he exclaimed when a rough wet tongue swiped over the head of his dick.  His eyes flew open to see Louis’ tongue lapping at his prick, his little cat nose cool and wet when it brushed against his hard member.  

“God, Lou, feels so good, probably shouldn’t…” he knew he should push the animal away but it was the first mouth he’d ever had on his dick.  

So he slid his hand up, scratching his pet lightly between pointed ears and encouraging him.  It was probably the salt of his sweat and precum that was attracting the cat but he didn’t really care.  As long as he got off. Which he did when the tongue concentrated on his oozing and sensitive slit. It washed over him hard, his orgasm shooting across his hybrids face and collecting in milky globs.  

The cat wrinkled his nose, tongue darting out to attempt to lick it and his whiskers clean.  Harry watched every moment of it, even when the feline began to use his paws to lick off the rest

The sound of his mom’s car pulling in to the garage thankfully startled himself enough to shove his dick back into his jeans.  He hauled Louis back into the house and, after making sure there wasn’t any traces left on the animal’s face or fur, disappeared into his bedroom for the rest of the night. 

=

Harry couldn’t get the incident out of his mind.  He considered himself to have an active sex drive for a teenager before but even that seemed dull in comparison to what had been triggered after what he had witnessed.  He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Louis had mounted Princess and held her down, how he’d penetrated her and made her yowl, how his tongue had licked Harry until he’d come.  

Louis still crawled up onto his bed every night and Harry couldn’t help but lie there thinking about what it might feel like to have Louis mounting  _ him _ .   There had even been a few days that his curiosity had gotten the best of him, locking Louis out in the hallway while he searched the corners of the web for hybridality porn.  What he saw blew his mind (and his load) and made him certain that he wanted to try it. It would only be a matter of getting Louis to cooperate. The hybrid had always had a mind of his own so Harry’s hopes weren’t exactly high.  Still, he had to try. 

There had been a handful of nights when Harry had been able to get Louis to take interest in him while he was jerking off.  Sometimes Louis would willingly use his tongue until he came and others would just rub against it, the silky fur feeling amazingly soft against his skin.  

Princess had come back into their yard twice since, each time teasing Louis until he was pinning her down and thrusting into her.  Harry had taken several videos on his phone of it to revisit when he was alone in his room. He’d watched them nearly every night with Louis at his side and wished the cat would pick up on the invitation.  

It wasn’t until his parents left him home alone for a weekend that Harry got up the nerves to try.  He’d hugged his mom on their way out the door, promising not to throw a party while they were away at a wedding.  A party was not what he had in mind. 

He waited until late afternoon, no chance of his parents coming back for forgotten items, before he nervously made his way upstairs.  Louis was already dozing on his bed so he closed and locked his bedroom door and started to remove his clothes.

The air was chilly against his skin and he tried to ignore it, taking a deep breath before crawling up onto the bed towards his hybrid.  The cat blinked lazily at him, the tip of his tail flipping back and forth against the covers. 

“Hi there, Lou,” Harry kept his voice soft and gentle and stroked a hand over the hybrids head, “Morning sweetheart.”  

Louis yawned and curled his cat tongue, stretching his body and paws out.  Harry took advantage of the way Louis exposed his belly while stretching on his side and began to stroke his soft skin.  

“Have a nice nap?” he asked, fingers moving further down between the hybrid’s legs with each stroke.  

Harry was surprised when Louis began to lift one leg, exposing himself to Harry’s gentle touches.  

“You like that?” Harry asked, experimentally rubbing his fingers over the place where his penis was sheathed.  

Louis purred and rolled onto his back, legs falling open even further.  

“Do you get horny like humans do?” Harry asked as if Louis could understand him.  The glistening tip of Louis’ penis peeking out seemed to be his answer, though. 

He tried to remember all the tips he’d read on the hybridality forum he’d found.  There were so many people out there who had to hide their hybrid preferences in the real world, but on that forum, no one held anything back.  There were plenty of people willing to answer questions about training their hybrids to mount or whatever else they were trying to do. Based on his research, he wasn’t expecting to get Louis to penetrate or even mount him the first time like he had done so easily and natural with Princess.  

While still rubbing over Louis’ fur with one hand, he shuffled on his knees until his crotch was close to the hybrid’s face, dick arching out towards him, hard in anticipation.  Harry wrapped his own hand around himself and stroked and tried to replicate all the times Louis had started to lick him on his own so far. 

It didn’t take long before Louis lifted his head and ran his rough tongue up Harry’s shaft.  He’d closed his eyes so the sensation was unexpected and his loud groan made Louis startle just a bit and twitch his ears to the side.  The tongue returned quickly though, lapping over the head then down to where Harry’s own hand circled the base to hold it steady. 

“Come ‘ere, Lou.  Keep doing that.” Harry’s voice was breathy and bordering on desperate as he shuffled himself around until he was on all fours, wide spread thighs exposing everything to the cat.  

He’d almost given up after holding himself on all fours for a while, frustration and disappointment bubbling over, when he felt the tickle of whiskers and a cold nose sniffing over the back of his thigh.  It made him shiver and the tickle made him want to giggle but he held still, not wanting to scare the hybrid off. All the advice said to let the animal do its thing first, that forcing them usually had the opposite effect since hybrids were so strong willed.  

But it was torture to let Louis sniff over his legs and cheeks, silently begging for him to find those sensitive spots on his own. 

His balls tightened at the light tickle of whiskers against them, dick giving a twitch as the cat got closer and closer.  Being so hyper focused on his genitalia, the wind was nearly knocked out of him as the cat’s weight bore down on him suddenly, paws pushing his shoulders down into the bed.  There hadn’t been many situations for Harry to think about Louis’ strength, but with the power behind the force, Harry suddenly felt nervous. It didn’t feel like the way they rough housed in the yard.  

Sharp teeth suddenly sunk into a chunk of his neck muscles, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to make his body temporarily frozen against the pain and threat.  His limbs were tense and his face pressed almost uncomfortably into the bed, trapped under the animal’s weight. 

Louis’ fur was soft against Harry as the hybrids legs began their familiar shuffle, walking his hips closer to Harry’s.  He’d seen it several times before, watched the videos countless times, but it was nothing compared to feeling it, to knowing what was about to happen.  His nerves spiked and he broke out in a cold sweat, suddenly terrified of how it might end and regretting his decision. 

There was no way to pull himself free.  Not unless he wanted to lose a chunk of skin and face those claws.  

The tip of Louis’ cock felt wet and warm with the first jab, poking against the fleshy meat of Harry’s backside while he danced his legs until he found the right position.  It went in with one long stroke once it found it’s target, quivering hip motions pushing it deeper and deeper into Harry’s hole. 

Tears stung Harry’s eyes at the burning stretch, gripping the blankets.  He hadn’t thought to open himself up in his haste to get on with things. He hadn’t thought Louis would even be interested.  He’d anticipated this being phase one in training, just an introduction to the idea. 

But the hybrid’s big slick dick was already inside him and the odd baby thrusts were accompanied by a feral growl that vibrated against his skin.  The hybrid froze and Harry felt a strange sensation tingling where the cat’s dick was pressed against his insides. It made goosebumps rise over his body, his dick pulsing thicker where it hung between his legs and then –

Pain.  Ripping pain erupted through him when Louis’ hips began to snap.  Harry was blinded by it, screaming out and trying to tug out of the grip of Louis’ mouth only for him to clamp down harder.  It felt like a million scalpels slicing him open from the inside and he sobbed against the mattress until just as suddenly he was crying for another reason.  

The pain was still there but had given way to a euphoric pleasure that made him feel as if he were floating outside of his body.  He went pliant and let himself sink into the feeling, eyes fluttering closed. 

It wasn’t until Louis hopped off that he felt Louis’ come oozing out of his hole.  He collapsed into a pool of wetness and realized that in the middle of everything, he had come as well.  He couldn’t pinpoint the moment when either had happened. Louis sat down not far away and bent to start licking himself off, penis still out and hard while the cat licked it clean. 

The sight was still so close to Harry’s face that he could see the small raised barbs over the surface of Louis’ dick, the apparent cause of his pain and then pleasure.  He’d never known that hybrid cats carried that characteristic and he felt foolish for not taking that into account. That was why Princess had yowled the way she had. It had been Louis’ barbed penis that caused the reaction.  

He still felt a bit high and didn’t attempt to move.  His body was heavy and buzzing and Louis behaved as if nothing had happened.  The cat was soon sprawled out on the bed again, eyes half lidded and tail lazily twitching back and forth.  

“Fuck,” Harry finally muttered through his haze.  He’d never felt anything like it but imagined that maybe it would feel similar if he were high.   

His hole still ached but it just reminded him of the bliss.  He knew as soon as he recovered, he wouldn’t hesitate to try that again.  He hoped Louis agreed. 


End file.
